My mind is only on you
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Riza Hawkeye was walking down the alley one day when she met up with this guy. Her exboyfriend! He wants to get back with her. Will Roy Mustang step in? What will Riza do? [Warning:Very OOC. You have been warned.RoyxRiza]


Title: My mind is only on you.

Summary:

Riza Hawkeye was walking down the alley one day when she met up with this guy. Her ex-boyfriend!! He wants to get back with her. Will Roy Mustang step in? What will Riza do?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA characters.

Warning: They might be a little OOC so please forgive me if they really do. And you have been warned about it. So don't blame me.

* * *

It was just another day when Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye walked down the alley to her work place without Black Hayate-gou. Everything seems normal, not until...

"Well, well, is it nice to see you again, Riza," A voice called out to her, making her to pick her gun. She could see the shadow of the figure. Not one of those things Colonel was talking about.

"Chill, girl, it's just me. Plain old me," the shadow replied as he walked out of the shadow, revealing himself to her. Riza gasped. She thought she had seen wrongly. After so many years, this guy was actually standing in front of her?! How dare him!

"What do you want?" Riza shouted angrily at the guy in front of her.

"Oh... Come on Riza, I'm your boyfriend remember?" he asked sweetly.

"That's the past, we are done," Riza replied as she kept her gun. She turned on her heel and left. The guy smirked brightly.

"I'm not letting you off that easily, Riza," he whispered, sending a chill in the atmosphere.

Riza walked into the office with worry. Everyone realized it the moment she stepped in. They made an agreement not to ask her for reason, which was indeed a good choice. She sat at her table. The guy she met earlier kept coming back to her. She hated that guy into her bone. Yes, she hated him. He had played her out the last time she remembered. She told herself not to meet with or even go near him even then. Why is he back?

"Lieutenant Colonel, I want your report in my office now," Roy shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. Now where was her file? Oh no... She had left it at home. Now what? What was she going to tell Colonel? How was she going to explain herself? Just great. First that guy appeared out of no where. Now he gave her all the worst luck. With a sigh, she left with nothing and to Colonel's office. She knocked on the door and went in.

Roy was sitting in his chair comfortably. He looked up and studied his Lieutenant Colonel. Her expression couldn't hide her worry from her Colonel. It was almost as if he could read her inside out like a book. Noticing she wasn't carrying any file, Roy started.

"So what happen to the file?" Roy asked.

"I'm so sorry, Colonel. But I accidentally left it at home," Riza apologized.

"And I suppose you can go back and bring the file to me," Roy replied strictly, "You do understand I need the file by today." Riza looked at Roy for a second. She didn't want to go back there. She didn't know if that guy was still there. He still haunts her.

"Is there a problem?" Roy asked as he realized Riza standing at the spot.

"No, no," Riza replied, after recovering from her shock, "I will go back and pick up the file immediately."

"Good, get going then," Colonel replied as he looked at Riza leave. He knew something was wrong. Nothing had made her so... frighten before. As far as he knew her.

Riza ran back to her house. Yes, she ran!! She avoided walking any alley just in case he was around. Unfortunately for her, he managed to find her on the pathway along the road.

"So you trying to avoid me Riza?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" Riza replied as she stared angrily at him, "Are you spying on me?"

"So what if I am?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Just leave me alone," Riza shouted causing people around to look at them, "We are finish. And that's final."

"Oh no we don't," the guy replied as he grabbed her right hand tightly.

"Let go! Before I fire at you!" Riza shouted. Her left hand was ready to grab her gun.

"Let go of her!" Another voice shouted. Riza recognized the voice. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She was right! It was Colonel Roy Mustang to the rescue.

"Who are you?" the guy asked as he looked at Roy with his narrowed eyes.

"Let me get this into your brain, Mr." Roy replied, "First of all, you are hurting the lady with your hold. Secondly, I must warn you, she is a military officer. She is armed. Thirdly, she is **my** Lieutenant Colonel!"

Everyone around them looked at the three of them. Roy ignored them as he glared angrily at the man who was still unwilling to let go of her.

"She is my girlfriend, Mr. Military man," he started, "Just don't butt into things that doesn't concern you."

"Oh, yes it does," Before Roy can 'fired' at him with his words, Riza had already took her gun and fired at the guy in front of her. Self protection was on her mind, making her to act like that. The man clinched his arm in pain and backed away from her, releasing her as well. Seeing a chance to take the man down, Roy snapped his fingers, sending flames towards the man. Poor man, he got himself half-burnt and needed to be sent to the hospital for immediate treatment. There was a short commotion among the people which took a while before it ends. Riza stood at one side alone. Today was just not the day for her. A holiday for her tomorrow should be a good choice.

"So care to tell me what's going on, Lieutenant Colonel?" Roy's voice made Riza blushed immediately and in a state of hurry to be in position. Noticing her fast reaction, Roy smirked a little. "Do not have to panic, Lieutenant Colonel, I'm not going to scold you or things like that. I just want to know who that guy is and what he wants."

Riza looked at him, though she was glad, another feeling was eating her soul all of the sudden. She knew she was blushing even deeper. She never knew why. Something in her made her nervous. Too nervous. She never felt this nervous in her life in front of her Colonel. It was like all of a sudden she became a young teenage girl.

"Let's sit down and chat on that shall we?" Roy replied as he looked around for a quiet place to settle down for the story. He spotted an empty bench (I'm not sure what's it called.) and hinted to his Lieutenant Colonel. Noticing the sign, Riza went quietly along with Roy. In her mind, she didn't know how to tell Roy about her past. Settle down, Roy looked at his Lieutenant Colonel.

"Able to tell me now?" Roy asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Riza asked.

"From the beginning," Roy replied. Riza sighed, took in a breathe and started. Roy listened attentively, not wanting to miss a single part. After Riza finished the story, Roy laughed.

"What are you laughing?" Riza asked strictly.

"Nothing," Roy replied, "It's just that I never thought you can be so..."

"Colonel," Riza called as to silence him.

"Fine," Roy replied, "It's getting late. I will send you home then." He stood up and turned to leave. Riza immediately followed him. It was silence between them as they walked down the path towards Riza's apartment.

Upon reaching her apartment, they were greeted by Black Hayate-gou which barked happily. Riza gave it a signal for silence which it did and ran off.

"You gave it a good training," Roy told her.

"It's an easier job than human," Riza told him making him sweatdropped.

"But it's difficult to hide a person's feeling," Riza continued as she looked into Roy's eyes.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Roy was rather taken back by Riza's words. He had been alone with a woman a hundred times before but this was the first time he got nervous. Very nervous.

'Please let me.' Riza thought to herself, as she brought herself towards him. Roy could feel her breath. His nerves were all teased up. Her lips brushed across his, making him stiff. He didn't know what was wrong with her. It wasn't the usual Hawkeye he knew, but he was enjoying it.

"My mind is only on you," Riza told him, looking down at the floor, "You are the only one on my mind. Everything I do, I will only think about you."

"Lieutenant Colonel," Roy was lost in words. He knew he is in love with her. But he didn't tell her. He was afraid it might affect their relationship. He feared even more that she would reject him.

"I love you," Riza told him. He felt himself pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Roy started, "I never tell you earlier."

"Tell me what?" Riza asked.

"I will not let anyone harm you," Roy replied, "I love you too. I just didn't dare to say."

"Then I'm glad you finally say," Riza replied. Roy smiled even brighter and kissed her passionately.

* * *

It's so OOC! Sorry! I didn't mean it!! Anyway, hope you guys like it. P.S. I know many people is going to kill me. It's just so not Hawkeye. (I must agree on that.)

Running off, Kit.


End file.
